Is It Too Late?
by bookwormtodeath
Summary: Misaki Takashima realizes that Akihiko Usami or 'Usagi' is never going to change his overprotective and forcible nature upon Misaki unless Akihiko can learn to live without him. So, Misaki leaves with his belongings from Akihiko's apartment with a letter explaining everything to his new living arrangement...an apartment on his own from his weekly paycheck with M.B as Kyo's editor.
1. Book Details

Couple: Misaki Takahashi and Kyo Ijuuin (characters from _Junjou Romantica_ anime and manga).

Season set in: Right before season 3 finale. In this fanfiction, the season 3 ending will not happen between Misaki and Usagi.

Number of words for each chapter: A minimum of 200 words not including the Author's Note before or after.

Total Chapters (may/may not change): 29 chapters total.

Two parts: Part one is titled _Two broken hearts_ and Part two is titled _I miss you_. Part one will include chapters one through eleven (11 total). Part two will include chapters 12-29 (17 total).

Why two parts: The first part is the beginning of Kyo and Misaki's relationship and Akihiko's desperate need for a relationship with Misaki. Part two is set two years after part one ends and I won't reveal anything for spoiler purposes.

Will there be mature scenes: No because I do not think that is what Junjou Romantica is what really about. I may hint about two characters doing that sort of scene but I will never explain it in detail.

Will Usagi and Misaki ever meet again: You will have to read and find out.

Any other couples besides Misaki and Kyo: Other couples may make appearances from other mangas or animes.

Total words: 220 words total.


	2. Chapter One: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Junjou Romantica**_ **or any of the characters. I merely am using them for my twisted, Satan-like writing.**

 **Chapter One: Goodbye**

Misaki stared at Akihiko's face as he slept.

Last night, Misaki had tricked the older man to drink lots of alcohol with him (his was apple juice or soda), and he immediately passed out afterward.

Misaki reached his hand out to move the author's naturally gray hair out of the way and hesitated, thinking it could wake him up.

He set his hand down on the bed, a frown on his normally smiling face.

 _Goodbye._ Misaki murmured in his head as he could and crept out of his room. Akihiko snored away, dreaming of teddy bears and a blushing Misaki.

Misaki grabbed his two duffle bags (better than a heavy suitcase) from his mostly empty room, stuffed his phone in his jean pocket, and tiptoed down the stairway.

He had packed everything: clothes, his laptop, etc.

The books were in two separate bags at Eri Aikawa's apartment whom he had told of his decision to leave Akihiko two weeks later.

Misaki thought about their conversation as he slid the envelope addressed to Akihiko and set it next to the coffee, knowing that would be where the author would go first thing in the morning.

" _Eh?" Eri shouted as Misaki finished explaining the situation. "I thought you two were happy together. It's obvious his new main character for his manga is you. And it also doesn't help that the press is on his books a lot since his writing has changed since you two started dating," Eri said as she poured hot water for tea into her cup._

 _Misaki sipped his cup._

 _She wasn't working that day, so she wore a too-big gray sweater and jeans. Her hair was not straight but rather curly, and she wore glasses._

 _Misaki thought she reminded him of those days when his mother would take off her business clothes and spend the day with him and his brother._

 _"I want Akihiko-san to learn to have a life without me and change his ways. He is a very controlling person and likes to think of me as 'his' and refuses to let me have relationships with non-related men without assuming they are gay and into me or into him. He can't live on his own without someone cleaning for him and cooking for him. Akihiko-san is stupid, to say the least, when it comes to his sanitary situations and how to live on his own," Misaki said while he played with his fingers._

 _"You could teach him how to," Eri offered, and the college student shook my head._

 _"That's not the big reason though, Eri-san. Our romantic relationship isn't right. It's more of me being his passionate therapist for everything that has happened to him. He overpowers me, and frankly, it's a bit wrong for me. I am okay with us both being men. I have accepted that I like men in that manner. I even told my brother about my sexuality, and he was all right with it. But he also said that Akihiko gets too absorbed in the relationship itself that he makes it his whole world," Misaki said and the editor nodded._

" _What if-" She started to say and Misaki shook his head._

" _Eri-san, there is no perfect scenario where we can have a relationship we both benefit and are happier from. That's why both my brother and I are in in his mangas because made_ _sure we were in EVERY part of his world, even his work. But Eri-san, I want a romantic relationship where we can both be in a state of wanting, and if we have sex, we have sex. If we don't, it doesn't mean we don't love each other." Misaki continued and the editor sighed deeply._

" _I understand. What can I do to help?" She asked and Misaki smiled, squeezing her hand affectionately._

" _I want to leave Akihiko-san. Live on my own for a while. The manga company already gave me a job and once I finish my schooling in two months, I can start there. My brother secretly bought me a small apartment close by my school with six months already paid for my birthday. I can get a job on top of school and pay for my food and internet bills each month." Misaki explained._

" _You've really thought this through. Now where do I come in?" Eri asked._

" _You're the one who makes sure Akihiko-san never finds me. Once he finds out I'm gone, he'll ask you first since he knows we're friends. Lead him away. Make sure he knows I don't l-love him anymore." Misaki ordered though his breath was shaky and his eyes were watery once he said the 'l' word._

" _It's okay Misaki. I'll make sure he doesn't find you or your apartment," Eri said and touched his hair softly. The tears fell and Eri held the crying student in her arms as he sobbed._

Misaki sighed at the memory and gripped his bags before walking out of the apartment slowly. He opened the door to the stairs - the elevator was too loud - and walked out.

He arrived at his new apartment when people were beginning to wake up and yawned as he put his things on the floor. Grabbing an askew blanket, he locked the door and fell upon the couch, his snores soft as he dreamed of being a manga editor or even a manga author.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one and stick with me until the end. This** **story will be a roller coaster of feelings for everyone (including me), and I will NOT hold back on the waterworks scenes.**

 **I also cut a character from this fanfiction: Kyo's editor who is a secret fan of his manga. Misaki is assigned as his editor** **which will be an excuse for me, the writer, to bring them closer.**

 **Ask me questions and leave me reviews. Also, follow my story, but you don't have to, but I want you too!**


End file.
